


Direst

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t have followed him. But he did anyway. Followed him right out the door and into the city. To what he knew was certain death.





	Direst

He knew this was what would happen.

The carnage around him spoke for itself. He had been convinced the other had been overwhelmed and was buried among the rotting corpses that had taken him down.

He was sure.

He knew he shouldn’t have followed him. But he did anyway.

Followed him right out the door and into the city. To what he knew was certain death.

That stupid blond had a way of getting under his skin. He did it again this time.

This time it was for the stupid people that had somehow ended up following them. Probably it was the blond’s fault. He was too damned nice. Too damned strong.

So fucking annoying.

As annoying as he had been when they had met and Sasuke had tried to leave on his own. Persistent. He wouldn’t let him go. For three years the blond followed him. Apparently, that was all it took to break his resolve. Three years. He had unconsciously begun to rely on the idiot.

And the fucking moron had insisted on this death trip.

It was for the greater good, he said. And he was right. But Sasuke had still said no. Had told him not to go. Had fucked him the night before to convince him.

Had wordlessly begged him while they stood near the doorway before the idiot left.

And this was the result.

There they both were. Less than three feet from each other and unable to move except to fight more of the wasted beings that just wouldn’t stop coming.

They were tired, exhausted even. But somehow the crowd of moving corpses seemed to be thinning.

Leave it to Naruto.

Dawn was coming when they killed the last few. They had walked into a nest of them and somehow they had come out alive. He was relieved to be wrong.

Sasuke collapsed into a pile of muck and questionable goo that he didn’t want to give too much thought to at the moment. Too tired to keep his guard up. The things were slower in the daytime anyway.

He watched the blond’s knees hit the pavement, his back leaning against a pile of dead bodies and his face towards the sky.

He was covered in fluids. He looked disgusting.

Sasuke somehow found the energy to get onto his own knees and shuffle across the gap separating them, taking a similar position next to the blond.

“...You shouldn’t have come.”

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto rounded on him, well, turned his head with an angry expression. Probably too tired to do much else.

“I mean it you bastard!”

Sasuke stiffened and glared silently forward. What the fuck had this idiot expected him to do?

A stretch of silence passed between them. Sasuke was almost nodding off when the blond spoke again.

“I’m not coming back.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up to look at his counterpart.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Naruto had never uttered something so ridiculous before. Of course, he was coming back. He had all the fucking dumbasses that followed him to protect.

He watched the blond’s lips twitch into a twisted half grin.

“I can’t come back.”

He held out his arm as if waiting for Sasuke to inspect it.

Sasuke looked down at it and then back at the blond’s face.

“What?”

Naruto’s grin dropped and the black-haired man was faced with his nape as the whiskered face turned away.

“Look at it.”

Sasuke looked again. A dirt and gore smeared sleeve faced him. Whatever color it was before Sasuke couldn’t tell. It was torn in some spots, as expected he supposed.

“Dobe, there’s nothing there.”

The blond’s body moved as he heaved a sigh before turning to face him with a gentle smile.

“Do I have to show you?”

Sasuke grabbed the arm in front of him, holding the sleeve in place with a bruising force and refusing to meet Naruto’s eye.

“No. There’s nothing there.”

Sasuke watched the corners of the blond’s lips turn down and they sat there for a moment, Sasuke not letting go of the proffered limb and Naruto doing nothing to make him.

Sasuke’s grip didn’t loosen until a dirty tanned hand folded over a pale one and gently pried the fingers back from the underlying wrist.

The same hand grabbed the hem of the shirt sleeve and slowly rolled it up, revealing a deep crescent-shaped gouge.

Made by teeth.

Sasuke’s vision blurred.

Fucking hell.

“I told you not to come.”

Naruto nodded. “I know.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Sasuke shook the arm he was still holding onto.

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke shot him a look full of loathing.

“Fuck you!”

The dark haired man flung the arm away from himself and stood up, pacing, suddenly full of energy.

“You fucking didn’t listen to me! And now this!” A flailing limb indicated the arm that had been drawn back to Naruto’s chest as if it was in a sling.

The blond looked at his lap.

“What the hell do you expect me to do?!”

The blond took off his knapsack, dropping it on the ground in front of his knees.

“Take this to them.”

He took his handgun from the belt at his waist and put it on top of the bag.

Sasuke stopped pacing at the sight of the pistol, staring at it before looking up into blue eyes.

“It’s either you or me.”

The devastating meaning sunk in and Sasuke shook his head, backing up a step.

“No fucking way.”

Naruto leaned back, removing his hand from the gun and leaving the piece on top of the pack.

“You don’t have to. But I want you to leave before I do it if you aren’t going to.”

Sasuke shook his head again and dropped back to the ground, staring at the gun.

He knew Naruto was right. He knew Naruto shouldn’t have come. But he did anyway.

And now this.

They sat there for an interminable moment, neither speaking. Birds chirped in the morning light, a breeze attempting to clear the stench from the air.

Naruto flinched and his legs slid out in front of him, heels scraping across the gravel, breaking the silence.

Sasuke grimaced and shuffled forward on his knees, picking up the gun, moving past the bag and over to the blond. He straddled the blond’s now splayed legs, settling himself across muscled thighs.

They looked at each other for a moment, Sasuke toying with the gun in his hands.

“Sasuke. While I’m still human.” Blue eyes studied the black-haired man’s grimy face and Sasuke leaned in, suddenly needing physical reassurance. As if that would make it all ok.

They kissed savagely for countless minutes, one of Sasuke’s hands threading through sticky hair, the other resting with the loaded gun behind the blond’s back.

When Naruto finally pulled away they were both panting, foreheads resting against each others’. One of Naruto’s hands encircled a pale wrist, bringing the gun up to point at his head.

“I can feel it changing me. Please.”

They sat there like that for a moment before Sasuke finally stood up, grabbing the not forgotten pack and slinging it across his back.

Naruto smiled, looking at him with warmth saturating his expression.

“Thank you, bastard.”

Sasuke took a deep breath and pressed the barrel against the blond’s forehead.

Blue eyes closed, black ones focused.

Sasuke fucking hated this.

But he did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so sad. I know. But it felt like what an AU Naruto might've ended like. One or both would die for sure. Naruto is always the emotionally driven one, trying to save everyone at his own expense. But Sasuke will always pretend to be the rational one choosing logic over his own heart. I'd like to think that maybe Sasuke delivered the bag to those waiting and then went on a suicide mission. Cus what is life without the dobe really. angsty romance I guess.


End file.
